Who Are You?
by I-Dont-Like-I-Obsess
Summary: A severe injury to the head knocks Summer unconscious. Upon her awakening, the crew discovers that she has amnesia and doesn't remember who she or anyone else is. Unfortunately, their Captain is suffering the same problem. Can the remaining Heart Pirates help their friends recover their memories? A Summer x Law short.
1. Angry and Confused

A/N-Hey, so this is a one-shot for The Life I Live! It will have a few chapters to it, simply because I seem to have a hard time writing it all in one giant thing...

This takes place after the Kat arc but before the Heart Pirates encounter the Marines. So Reid is still unconscious and Liam (and I know I didn't write it in the main story) is confined to his room. That's why they don't appear in this piece. :)

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Summer, lass, hand me the cumin from the spice rack." Casper said, cubing the beef for that night's dinner on a cutting board. Summer washed her hands, scrubbing off the flour and egg mixture that coated them. With a nod she dried them off with a towel and headed towards the counter.

"Cumin...cumin...which one are you?" She muttered to herself, examining the small bottles of spice on the rotating rack. The containers had been labeled at one point, but now most of them had been worn away from handling.

She spotted the bottle with the yellow-colored seed and inspected its contents. Walking back to the old cook, she placed it on the counter.

"I hope the recipe doesn't call for a lot because we're almost out." He grabbed the bottle himself and gave it a shake.

"It's enough for tonight." He opened the bottle and shook a little into the spice mix before placing it to the side.

"I'll add it to the supply list." He nodded in appreciation. Summer walked over to the paper attached to the wall. It had several ingredients written on it, and she grabbed the pencil next to it and wrote in 'Cumin' at the bottom.

"Is there anything else we-" She started, but was cut off by a loud crunch and a violent impact as the sub presumably hit something. The pots and pans hanging on the wall exploded off the wall as the force from the blow flung them across the room with loud crashes. Summer was slammed into the counter, her whole body thrown onto the top forcefully.

"Argh...!" Her head struck the corner of the cabinet with a loud thud, accompanied by a sickening crunch, and she collapsed limply to the floor.

"Summer!" Casper yelled, hanging onto the edge of the sink for dear life as the sub rocked back and forth as it regained its balance. Eventually, the movement ceased. The half-finished dinner was now strewn across the kitchen along with all the utensils and equipment that had been hanging on the wall.

Jean Bart came over the intercom, talking quickly but sounding as if everything was still under control. "We were attacked by a large sea king. So far, no integral damage has been detected, but we are resurfacing to inspect the hull."

As soon as he was able, the old cook scrambled across the floor towards the still girl. A pool of blood began to form around her head, and he hurriedly snatched a towel from the floor to press against the wound. He pressed two fingers against her neck, checking for a pulse. A tiny flutter pulsed under his hand and he breathed a sigh of relief. At least she was still alive.

"Someone help us!" He yelled, hoping that one of the crew was passing by. "We have injured!" The sound of running feet thundered through the mess deck outside, and soon Blake burst through the door in a panic. With wide eyes, he took in the sight of the two cooks huddled on the floor.

"Oh God..." He muttered, dropping to his knees beside the fallen girl. "I don't know anything about treating injuries." He said, not bothered that Summer's blood was now staining his uniform.

"We need to get her to the infirmary. Help me move her." Casper said, indicating for Blake to help turn her over. After a painstakingly slow process, so as not to move her head too much, the men were able to pick her up and make their way out the door.

* * *

"I'm fine." Law muttered, holding onto his bleeding head while swatting Shachi's concerned hand away. They limped through the hallway, slowly making progress towards the infirmary. The sub still jostled here and there, Jean Bart expertly navigating their vessel away from any more danger as they surfaced. At this point, Law just hoped that he wouldn't collapse from nausea in the hall before making it to one of the cots.

"Captain, just let me help you." Shachi winced, watching as Law squeezed his eyes tight and swayed on his feet. The engineer grabbed hold of his elbow when he was clearly unable to hold himself up.

"Just get to the infirmary." Law growled, his anger directed at himself and not his subordinate. They pushed through a few panicked crew men and opened the doors to the familiar hospital-like room.

The first thing they noticed was a, hopefully, unconscious Summer lying on one of the beds, Casper and Blake holding a bloodied rag to the back of her head. They looked up sharply at the two men's entrance and visibly sighed in relief.

"Captain, thank goodness you're...are you alright?" Blake said, walking towards his captain in worry. Law waved him away, focusing his attention on the blonde cook despite his own injury still in desperate need of care.

"What happened?" The question was directed at Casper.

"She was tossed around when we hit that sea king, smashed her head into the upper cabinet corner. She was out instantly." Law, still holding his own head with one hand, came up beside her and lifted the rag soaking up her blood. The wound was still bleeding profusely.

"Blake-ya, I need you to get things for stitches. Disinfectant and clean bandages. Casper-ya, make sure she keeps breathing." He went over to the sink, washing his hand free of blood as the two men rushed to do as he said.

Shachi shifted on his feet beside the captain. "What is it you want me to do, Captain?"

"Go and help-"

Shachi watched in horror as Law's eyes rolled upwards and his knees gave out below him. His limbs went fully limp, dropping to his sides. The panicked engineer caught him just before he hit the ground, struggling to hold the dead weight.

"Hey! I need a little help here!" Blake saw the scene and rushed over to help, placing the bandages and disinfectant on the counter by Summer's bed. He helped Shachi lift the captain up onto a cot beside Summer, taking care to not touch the injured section of his head.

"Ok...ok...Does anybody have a clue of what they are doing?" Blake asked, glancing at everyone in the room as he paced the floor. Each man shook his head. He let out a breath. "Alright, so we're just going to have to try and hope for the best, huh?"

"I've had to help tend to injured before, but never anything this advanced." The older cook said, checking Summer's pulse once again.

All three men slowly nodded, resigning themselves to what had to be done.

* * *

"Umm...does that look right?" Blake asked, inspecting his work with bloodied hands. Summer's head was tightly bandaged. They hadn't stuck the first time, so the outside bandages had blood stains from Blake's fingers. Casper tied the final strip of cloth tightly to her head, taking care not to catch her long hair in the knot.

"It looks like it'll hold. It should be good enough." Shachi said, moving over to Law's cot. "Captain's looks fine too. I think we're good guys."

Casper gathered up the bloody cloth and threw them in the waste disposal. The three men put away the supplies and took turns washing their hands. After all was done, no one really knew what to do next. They stood near the two beds in silence. Blake was the one to break it.

"Well...now what?"

No one answered.

* * *

Summer stirred in her sleep, murmuring nonsense as she shifted positions on the bed. Everyone in the room jumped at the muffled noises. They exchanged glances and suddenly felt the need to hover around the bed.

"Summer?" Casper asked softly, not wanting to startle her.

"Mmnnn..." She moaned, stretching her limbs to the sides. She gasped sharply, stilling all movements, then suddenly brought a hand to her head in pain.

"Don't touch it, you might open the stitches again." Blake said, gently removing her hand from the bandages. Her forehead wrinkled and her eyes opened ever so slowly.

Immediately, they widened in alarm. The men raised their hands defensively in an effort to calm her down.

"Hey, now. You're alright now." Casper cooed, watching with concern as she edged farther and farther away from the men. The others began to fear something was wrong when she hugged her knees to her chest, attempting to hide her face behind them.

A tiny whimper came from the girl when Shachi moved his hand closer. The men withdrew slightly, exchanging worried glances.

"W-who are you?" She questioned in a terrified voice.

Shachi ran a hand down his face, turning away from everyone. "Shit..." He muttered, just loud enough for them to hear. "We have a serious problem."

Something moved behind them and they twisted around to see Law slowly sitting up from the bed, covering his face with his hands. He groaned loudly, rubbing his eyes intensely. Upon opening them, he frowned deeply. An extremely silent staring match then began, interrupted only by everyone's breathing.

Shachi was the first to speak, taking a tentative step towards the perplexed Law. He held one hand in front of him, as if he were approaching a dangerous animal.

"Captain, are you-" Law immediately narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Where am I? What have you done with me?" The obvious hostility directed towards his subordinate stilled all movement in the room. Summer stared wide-eyed at the angry captain, scared into silence. Not even a whimper escaped her lips.

"Yeah..." Blake agreed, running a hand through his hand in frustration. "We have a really serious problem."

* * *

A/N- So, tell me what you think! Please leave a review, they are my most favoritest things in the world! :D


	2. Are They Friendly?

A/N-This one-shot isn't canon to the story, it's just a small little fun side-story since everything is getting pretty intense in the actual story. There won't be any cute little one-shots for awhile in that one so I decided to post some separate so you guys can still enjoy them! :)

* * *

"Ok, so here's the deal." Blake addressed the crew in the mess deck, glancing towards the hallway to the infirmary as if Law or Summer would come bursting through in a panic and make matters worse. Several men gave concerned looks towards the mechanic, murmuring amongst themselves, trying to figure out what was going on. Blake was suddenly at a loss for words. "Uhh...well, you see…"

"The Captain and Summer both have severe amnesia after that run-in with the sea king." Casper stepped forward, saving him from standing there awkwardly. The noise began to rise, but the cook continued over it. "Neither of them remember who we are or where they are."

"It's not permanent, is it?" One man asked. The older man shook his head.

"At this point, we're not sure. It very well could be, but seeing as all of our knowledgeable medics are incapacitated at this point, no one can say for sure."

"What are we supposed to do now?" Penguin asked, sinking into his seat, resigned. The conversation grew, the crew expressing their misgivings on whether their companions would recover, but Shachi was having none of it.

"Hey!" He shouted, standing on a table to get everyone's attention. Heads shifted his direction and he glared at their doubts. "We aren't giving up, are we? Captain and Summer-chan are counting on us to help get their memories back! You can't just throw away the towel before we've even tried!"

The silence that followed was thick, the abashed crew lowering their heads in shame. Suddenly a mechanic from the back of the room stood up.

"We have to help Captain!" Others began to join in agreement, standing and displaying their renewed faith in their nakama. Shachi nodded in approval. Turning to Casper, he got down from the table.

"So, what's the plan?"

* * *

Law watched as the girl on the other bed hugged her knees in fright, glancing around the now empty room in curiosity. The men holding them had taken leave and locked the door behind them. He had already checked the drawers and cabinets, irked that they had also been sealed. He assumed the group of men had foreseen any violent act from him.

The girl sniffed, and he turned once again towards her small frame. She hadn't spoken since asking who the men had been. He himself wasn't one to initiate conversation with strangers unless there was a need to, but he figured knowing who he was being held captive with was better than sitting there in silence.

"Hey." She jumped at the sound of his voice, turning the wide violet orbs that were her eyes in his direction. "Do you know where we are?"

There was a long pause before she finally shook her head. Giving a sigh, he brushed a hand through his hair. "Of course you don't." He muttered, more to himself than anything. When she didn't say anything more, he continued. "Do you have a name?"

She glanced down at her knees, frowning in deep concentration. They shifted side to side, as if mentally searching for something. Her silence was beginning to wear on him, but he tried to wait patiently for her sake. The girl seemed to be very skittish.

She shrugged, hugging her knees to herself even tighter. Shaking his head, he turned away once again. This was getting him nowhere.

Another search of the room produced no new information, instead only confirming that they were in some sort of medical center or laboratory. All of the equipment had been sealed away or taken from the room which left nothing sharp to his disposal.

Figuring that it would be best to wait and see what happens for the time being, he returned to his cot and lay down. A few minutes after he closed his eyes, the girl unexpectedly broke the silence.

"W-who...are you?" Her small voice snapped his eyes open and he looked over at her curiously scared gaze. Sitting up, he crossed his legs and narrowed his eyes.

"I'm…" A pause.

Who was he? Surely he had a name. But the longer he searched for anything that gave him some sort of identity in his mind, the more he found that he remembered nothing. Biting the inside of his lip, he shook his head.

"I don't know…" He stated honestly. Their gazes locked and in that instant they seemed to understand a little more of the other. "Do you remember anything at all?" He asked.

The girl seemed to relaxed enough to trust him, even if just a little, because she released her knees and mimicked his position.

"...no. I woke up here and...that's it." Nodding, he glanced out the small window on the door.

"They've been gone awhile. Who knows when they'll come back." He observed, rubbing at his goatee in thought. Now what were they supposed to do?

"Maybe they're friendly?"

"Does any of this seem friendly to you?" He snorted, amused by her suggestion. She shook her at his reaction.

"I don't know…"

"The only thing we can really do right now is wait." There was no clock in the room, so he had no idea what time it was or how long they'd been there. The girl gave a small yawn, and he realized that she looked exhausted. "Try to get some sleep. I'll wake you if they come back."

Violet eyes stared into his, as if inspecting whether he was lying or not. Apparently approving of what she found, she nodded and lay down with her back towards him.

He sighed, waiting for the group of men to come back.

* * *

A/N- There will be one or two more chapter, this one isn't very long. But I hope you guys still enjoy it!

Please leave me a review and let me know what you think will happen next and let me know how I'm doing! :D


	3. Gods of Memories

A/N- Thank you for the support of this little one-shot! I really appreciate it! :D

**BatmanSwim2016-** I'm so glad that you are enjoying it so far! Thank you for reviewing! :D

* * *

"Hey, wake up." He gently shook her shoulder, surprised that she was hard to wake up. Her head snapped up, glancing around in a panic before realizing where she was. A deep sigh resonated through her body.

"Are they coming?" She asked, and he nodded. Listening carefully, they heard several footsteps coming down the hall towards them. Muffled conversations told them that their captors were close.

"What do you think they want?" She asked, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands. He had no answer for her. Soon enough, the door was unlocked and four men walked inside. Both captive regarded them with suspicion and fear.

The man in charge, who wore a dirty apron and a chef's hat, slowed his pace as he came closer to them. His hands were up in front of him, a universal sign of vulnerability.

"We aren't going to hurt you." He said, looking at both of them in turn. "All we want to do is help you remember everything."

"Remember what?" The girl asked. Feeling a flash of protectiveness go through him, he stepped in between the girl and the cook. The cook was obviously surprised at the gesture. Good, he thought. Keep them guessing.

"You two are both members of our crew. You both got nasty bumps on the head and are suffering from amnesia." Unconsciously, the girl and himself reached up to touch the bandages wrapped around their heads. He had been wondering where such an injury had come from, but he still didn't believe the cook's story.

"Don't think you can brainwash us that easily." He spat.

The cook sighed. "I thought it would come to this…" With a nod to one of the other men, a man with sunglasses and a strange green and red hat, the rest of the captors advanced towards the two captives.

"Dammit…" He muttered, turning his head this way and that in an effort to keep up with where everyone was.

A hand grabbed his arm and he tried to yank it away, but they had obviously been expecting this. As limbs quickly began to drag him towards the floor and away from the girl, he heard her whimper again.

"Leave her alone!" He yelled, now pinned to the floor with his arms trapped behind him. He struggled against the three men that held him down, unable to see the girl through the bodies. Her cries were getting farther away. They were taking her instead of him.

"We're only trying to help, Captain." One of the men said. Shaking his head, he snarled and twisted his body once again, intent on breaking free from their hold. The door shut and the lock turned, completely separating him from the girl.

"Let her go!" He yelled once more before being struck from the side and everything went black.

* * *

"Please, don't hurt me!" She shouted, struggling against the two men's firm grips on her wrists. They were dragging her down a long hallway; the walls were metal and so was the floor. What kind of place was this?

"Summer-chan, just calm down. We're almost there." The one on her left pleaded, lessening the hold on her arm just enough to let her know that he didn't, in fact, want to be hurting her. Her hyperventilation hadn't stopped but she no longer yelled out.

"Where are you taking me?" She demanded as they opened a door. They gestured for her to go in. Hesitantly, she did. Inside was a large cafeteria-type room. There were lots of other men sitting at the tables in the back. They were all staring at her.

"W-what is this?" She asked, unable to look away from their sad and curious gazes. A touch on her shoulder guided her into a chair facing the company. As soon as she was seated, they tied her hands behind the chair and the panic started again.

"Wait! Tell me what's going on!" There were tears forming in her eyes, the stress and foreignness of the situation breaking her down.

"Summer-chan, you need to stop panicking. This is just so you won't hurt yourself, ok?"

"Who is Summer?" She shrieked, pulling against her bonds. Suddenly, a large someone in a bright orange suit moved in front of her. Looking up, her eyes widened.

"Summer, we just want you to get your memories back." It was a bear. An actual life-sized bear. And it was talking.

"You...it...bear…" She muttered to herself, mouth open like a fish out of water. "AHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, pushing as far away from the animal as she could in her bound position. "Don't eat me! I don't want to die!"

"I'm sorry." The bear lowered his head. The man with the penguin hat shook his head, his hand covering his face.

"Bepo, I think it would be best if you leave the room. She's only panicking further." Nodding sadly, the bear left the room. Her hyperventilating was now two-fold. Sweat dripped from her forehead onto her shirt.

"Summer-chan, listen to me." The penguin hat man said, crouching in front of her and forcing eye contact. Her choked sobs were her only answer, but she did look him in the eyes. "None of us are going to hurt you. Understand? Nod if you understand."

She nodded, only half listening but beginning to calm down.

"Good. We are only trying to help you remember everything from before, alright?" Her gaze had drifted left, but he turned her head back to his. "Alright?" He repeated, and she nodded once again.

"Ok. We're gonna try some things that may or may not work. To be honest, none of us really knows what we're doing, so just let us know if something is hurting and we'll stop, ok?"

Swallowing several times to clear her throat, she nodded. "Ok." She said shakily.

The older cook, who stood behind her, placed a hand gently onto her shoulder. He gave a gentle squeeze and a small smile. "That'a girl."

Coming from this man, it was strangely comforting. She managed a wobbly smile in return before turning to the penguin man.

"What are you gonna do?"

He grabbed a flashlight from a table nearby and returned to crouch in front of her.

"First, we're gonna give you an exam to make sure you're alright." She nodded, thinking that she could trust this man.

"Ok, I'm ready."

* * *

"Nnngg…" He groggily shook his head to clear away the sleep, trying to regain his sense of self. He felt...constricted. His limbs wouldn't move when he tried to lift them.

"He's awake." A voice called, and a shuffling of feet and clothing followed. It was cold. So, he was still in that hospital room, he thought. He tried opening his eyes.

The light above him was blinding. A raging headache quickly formed, but he was determined to be fully aware as quick as possible.

"Don't try to struggle or the ropes will start to rub against your arms." One of the men said. He didn't respond, just focused on getting his bearings back.

A distant scream came from somewhere far from the room and he pushed against the bonds once again. Instantly, the other men were on their feet in a ready position should he try anything.

"What are you doing to her?" He growled, glaring at the nearest man with pure venom. He put his hands up defensively.

"We're just trying to help her get her memories back, Captain. And you too. We want the real you back."

"Yeah, you've gotta come back to us, Captain." Another chimed in.

"I'm not your captain." He spat, and he was just a little surprised to see true sorrow in their eyes.

"No, you're not. That's why we're trying to get him back."

* * *

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" She asked, eyeing the small chimes the penguin man held in his hand. Currently, he was chanting from sort of ancient book all the while shaking the high-pitched chimes in a steady rhythm. It was all a bit dizzying, to be honest.

"Shh, we've gotta get the ritual right." He resumed chanting once again in a monotone voice. She looked unconvinced, but kept silent as he seemed to finish up the chanting gibberish.

"Oh, gods of memory and thoughts, bestow upon Summer-chan that which has been lost to her! We beg you, hear our plea!" He shouted into the air with arms wide.

Nothing happened for several minutes while the crew seemed to wait for...well, she really wasn't sure. Did they expect some being of higher power to come magically appearing in the air and wiggling their fingers to make everything better?

"Did you do it right?" Someone from the back asked. The penguin man scratched his head and looked at the book again.

"I did everything it said." Flipping several pages, he called to another man. "Parker, man, are you sure we did it right?"

Someone from the middle of the crowd came pushing through, taking the book from his hands and inspecting it closely. Suddenly, his face cleared, a second later turning a dark shade of red.

"Umm...I might've given you the wrong book." He muttered, trying to hide his face behind the leather cover. The penguin man snatched it from his hands.

"Whaddya mean the wrong book? What is this one for then?" He turned it upside down, as if that would help him read the ancient text written on the front. Parker snatched it back, smoothing the front down to check it wasn't bent.

"Its...for human sacrifice…" He muttered.

"Gah!" His eyes widened, his mouth hanging open. Then suddenly he started waving his arms in the air. "I take everything back! She's not a sacrifice! Don't take her soul to the underworld, great gods out there!"

"U-underworld?" She questioned, unsure what exactly was going on but not liking the sound of it.

"Baka! Try something else!" The men shouted. The older cook sighed and shook his head. Suddenly, she wasn't so sure if she could trust them with her life.

* * *

A/N- I think this will have two more chapters to it, but things could change!

Please, leave a review and let me know how I'm doing! I would love you forever! :)


	4. One Of Two

A/N- Ok, so this one-shot is almost complete! Just another chapter and I think it will be done! :D

**BatmanSwim2016-** Well, hey. It's Penguin. Did you expect something rational or logical? :P

**Guest- **Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it! :)

* * *

"Ok, Summer-chan. This time it'll work for sure." Shachi double checked that she was secured tied onto the chair, tightening the ropes around her torso for good measure. Satisfied it was tight, he straightened and gave her a thumbs up.

She was completely strapped to the spinning chair, even her arms, so she couldn't gesture back. Not that she would be doing so if she could. Her speculative eyes swept over the bonds once more.

"I'm starting to believe you're just making this stuff up now…" He waved his hands in front of him, denying her statement.

"No, no, no! This is an exact science! There've been studies about these kinds of things from credible doctors and stuff. It's guaranteed to work. Just give it a chance." He stepped up, placing his hands on the back of the chair.

"...Right." She responded, hesitantly nodding to indicate she was ready. Shachi and Blake took hold of the sides of the chair.

"Alright, ready? One...two...three!" The two began spinning the chair clockwise as fast as they could. The speed picked up as they spun, and soon Summer's face was just a passing blur. The men stepped back, allowing the rest to take its course.

"I...don't...feel...so...good…" She muttered, trying to lower her head in her lap but failing from the forces acting upon her.

"Hang in there, Summer-chan!" Shachi encouraged. Though hanging on was all she really could do at this point.

The chair slowly brought itself to a halt, now holding a swaying Summer. She looked a little green in the face, and Blake came over with a trash can in case she got sick. Immediately, her hand grabbed onto the lid, fingers clamping onto the bucket as if it were her only lifeline to reality. Which, in a sense, it was.

"Summer-chan, do you remember anything?" Blake asked. She didn't respond, just kept her head inside the bucket. Horrible retching sounds echoed from inside and she heaved out whatever she had eaten that day. Her throat burned from the stomach acid. Instinctively, she began gagging and coughing out the excess fluid.

"I'm gonna take that as a no…" Scratching his head, he slowly backed away from the chair, melting into the crowd behind him.

Shachi approached with a smile and placed one hand on her shoulder in comfort. "Sorry, Summer-chan. I thought for sure this would work. Are you ready to try something else?"

Her sickened moan, head still inside the trash can, was the only answer.

* * *

"So the change in temperatures is supposed to shock into remembering her memories?" Blake asked, peering into the book that Shachi was reading. It was another of Parker's guidebooks on treating unusual conditions. Many of the illustrations must have been centuries old, judging by the yellowing pages and smudged ink. The engineer handled it with great care, as if it were a holy book.

"What does this say, Parker?" He called, waving him over. He looked over Shachi's shoulder and looked at the page.

"It's trying to say that the hot water will awaken the memories in her again, causing them to start to flow in her body. Then the cold water will freeze them in place again." He traced his finger over the worn text. "Problem is, the memories don't always work their way to the head. It doesn't always work the first time, so it recommends to do it repeatedly until all the memories find their way to the mind once more." He straightened up, crossing his arms as if to ward off any challenge to his arcane knowledge of healing.

Shachi nodded, fully convinced of the logic behind it. "Alright, let's go and tell Summer-chan what's happening." They rose and proceeded to the bathrooms, where they had allowed Summer to take a shower. She had adamantly requested it after the chair treatment had failed.

"Summer-chan? You in there?" Blake called, trying to be heard over the running shower head. She peaked her head behind the curtain.

"Yes?" She looked concerned at their appearance.

"We want to try another method to regain your memories."

"Does it involve more spinning?" She unconsciously shivered in distaste. That was not a pleasant experience.

"No, nothing that extreme." Visibly relaxing, he went on. "In fact, it requires you to stay in the shower, there's no need to get out."

"Oh, alright then." She smiled and ducked back behind the curtain, figuring that this one had something to do with relaxation.

She was very wrong.

Shachi nodded to Blake and Parker and the two grabbed one of the tables that held towels from the other side of the room. Dragging it over and turning it on its side, they placed it directly in front of Summer's stall. Now, there was no way to get out but even if she did try to escape, it wouldn't reveal anything from her shoulders up.

"Ok, Summer-chan, we're gonna start now!"

"Alright!" Came her answer.

Shachi went over to the main temperature control and turned it all the way up, sending steaming hot water through the pipes. A moment later, they heard the shrieks.

"AHH! HOT! TURN IT OFF!" She tried to run through the curtain but banged against the table. The boys heard her fall onto the tile floor, then scramble but up. "TURN IT OFF!"

"Just a little longer, Summer-chan!" Parker yelled, hoping that their plan worked. Shachi then twisted the knob all the way to the other side, releasing the coldest water available.

"W-what are y-you d-doing?" She audibly shivered, teeth chattering behind the curtain. Her hands banged against the table trying to push it out of the way but Blake and Parker held it in place.

"Just a few more times!" Shachi yelled, once again turning the water to hot.

"THIS ISN"T HELPING IN ANY WAY!" Her shouts reached across the bathroom. "AHH!"

Twice more, Summer was subjected to the extreme temperature changes. Each time, her screams echoed through the room, causing the men to wince in discomfort.

Finally twisting the knob off, Shachi walked over to the corner where they had placed the towel. Grabbing one he walked over to the stall and shoved it over the top, dangling it above where her head would be.

"Here, wrap yourself in this. We'll go to the other side of the room to wait for you."

Her hand snatched the towel away without a word, and the men retreated by the entrance. There were several minutes without any sound, just the dripping of the shower head and the rustling of her drying off. They started to fidget, worried about whether it actually worked.

Finally, she emerged from behind the curtain fully dressed. Her entire body was red from the stress of the water. Walking silently over to them she stopped a few feet away, her face blank.

"Did you get your memories back, Summer-chan?" Shachi asked hopefully, eyebrows raised in anticipation. Turning her eyes towards him, she smiled.

"Yes, Shachi-san, I did." She responded quietly. Her smile still in place, they sighed in relief.

"Ah, that's great!" They noticed she was still smiling, and slowly their celebration turned to worry.

"Uhh...Summer-chan?"

"I'm giving you a full three seconds head start to get as far away from me as you possibly can. After that three seconds...if I catch you, you're dead." Her voice was low and cold, but that smile that didn't quite reach her eyes was still fixed on her face.

"Well, that's definitely the Summer-chan we know..." Blake commented, rubbing the back of his head.

"One."

It took them a full second to realize she was counting.

"Two."

All three men booked it out of the bathroom like the devil was chasing them. They got stuck in the door when all of them attempted to exit at once, but they were out the door a moment later.

"Ow…" Summer muttered, inspecting her burnt skin painfully. Poking it gently, the spot flamed in pain and she winced at the sensation. Sighing heavily, she went off to find the rest of the crew.

* * *

A/N- Yay! Summer is back! :D Crazy to believe that one of their tricks actually worked... :P

Now all that's left is Law! What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter!

Please, leave a review and let me know what you think! :)


	5. I Remember

A/N- Alright, finally! The last chapter of the story! :D

Hopefully you guys enjoy it!

* * *

"You're telling me Law can't remember anything either?" Summer asked, glancing incredulously around at the nodding crew. With a sigh she rubbed at her temple. "And how are we going to help him? I doubt he trusts any of you enough right now to trick him into the shower ruse."

"Hmm…" Casper paced the floor in front of him, a hand on his chin. Shachi and Parker copied his movements. Everyone was stumped.

"Is there anyone on board that he trusts at all?" She asked, starting to fear that they might not be able to help him. Casper pointed at her suddenly.

"He trusts you, lass. After all you were a 'captive' with him, at least in his mind."

"So it's up to me, huh?"

"It appears to be that way." Another sigh from her.

"Alright then. Shachi, Parker, come with me please." And she walked down the hall towards the infirmary, followed by her nakama.

* * *

"Captain, you have to try to remember." Penguin pleaded, but he only scowled.

"Quit calling me your captain. I am no such thing."

The men sighed, losing hope for their leader and friend. Not once in the past hour and a half had Law even started to gain his memories back, and it didn't look like anything they were doing to help was working.

The sound of the door unlocking is what captured everyone's attention, and the girl was hustled through the door with two men holding her elbows tightly. She sniffed loudly before being shoved inside.

Internally, he breathed a sigh of relief. She was still alive.

"Guys, let's regroup in the mess deck." One said, and the others followed. There were several questioning glances throughout the group of men, but they obeyed all the same. The door was locked and soon their footsteps disappeared as well.

"You're alright." He said, watching as the girl slowly made her way over to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Her hand went inside her shirt and she pulled out a knife. "Now let's get those ropes off of you."

"What did they do to you?" Was his first concern. Maybe she was scarred mentally? Psychologically tortured? She looked up from her cutting.

"They just asked me questions." Was all she said. The ropes holding his arms were now broken and they fell to the floor around him. She started on the ones around his torso.

"Were you able to get any information?"

"Not really." Several more ropes pooled around the chair legs.

There was a silence after that, the girl slowly untying him and himself watching her work. She was beautiful, he thought.

"There we go." She said, tossing the last of the ropes around his chest to the floor. Now there were only the ones wrapped around his feet, but she made no move to start on those.

"What are you doing?" He asked when she tossed the knife aside and sat on his lap, straddling his waist. Her arms rested on his shoulders and she looked at him through her eyelashes.

"Law, you don't remember?" She pouted, tilting her head to the side playfully. He swallowed thickly. Was this the same girl from two hours ago? And who was this Law? Was that his name?

"Remember what?" He managed to ask. His voice was huskier than he had wanted it to sound, but there was no fixing that. Not with a beautiful girl sitting right in your lap with one very sexy look about her.

"What we had." She answered. "Before you lost your memories."

"Umm…" She rested her head on his collarbone, sighing deeply into his shirt. The heat from her breath gave him goosebumps up and down his chest.

"Come back to me. I miss you."

If this is what he was missing by not remembering anything than, by God, he really wanted to remember. But as hard as he tried, nothing sprang back into his head.

"I don't remember." He half whispered, but she only smiled.

"Then let me help you."

The next thing he knew, her lips were on his. He hesitated for only a split second before responding to her kiss. Deftly, he was aware of her fingers running through his hair, tugging playfully at the wild strands.

He was thankful she had cut the ropes to his arms because they now snaked around her waist, his hands wandering her sides. Her body shivered against his and he almost moaned at the feeling.

He pulled her as close as he was able against his body, never breaking contact with their mouths. She snuck her tongue into the kiss and the battle for dominance began. She was bold, he had to admit. And he liked it.

He was the clear winner and she gave into his will. But only for a moment.

Her hands slipped from his hair and down his shoulders to his chest. She traced patterns into his hoodie, leaving trails of fire even through the fabric.

"Do you remember now?" She asked seductively, breaking off the kiss. They were both breathing heavily, debating whether to close the distance once more. His mind was foggy, and he had trouble recalling what the question was.

"Yes." He finally answered, and he had. He was the captain of the Heart Pirates, Surgeon of Death wanted by the Marines, sailing to find the world's most valuable treasure, One Piece.

Wait...why was Summer on his lap?

"What are you doing, Summer-ya?" His eyes went back into focus and he saw her expression was indifferent.

"Good. You remember." She tried to get up, but his arms were still around her waist. "You can let go now." He narrowed his eyes.

"I don't believe I take orders from you." He replied with a smirk, watching as she rolled her eyes.

"I didn't want it to come to this but…"

He was still reeling from the kiss and therefore didn't see the hand that was sailing its way to his face.

With a loud smack, Summer slapped the captain, jerking his head to the left. His arms around her loosened and she was able to retreat out of his reach.

"Sorry Captain, but it was necessary to get your memories back." She gave a little wink and knocked on the door. It was unlocked and she disappeared a moment later.

"Dammit…" Law muttered, rubbing his face where she had hit him. He was sure it had left a mark. It was hot to the touch, actually his entire face was. Which left him with another problem.

"Hey!" He shouted, hoping there was still someone in the hall. "Untie me!

He really needed a cold shower.

* * *

A/N- Hooray! It's done! :D

Please, leave a review and let me know what you thought of it! It would help me out a ton!

I hope you enjoyed it and make sure you read 'The Life I Live' if you haven't already! :)

Thank you, lovely readers!


End file.
